Abracadabra
by LadyKisa48
Summary: It was an art. Flirting, that is. And Yaya had mastered it well. //KukaixYaya\\//Lemon\\


**. a b r a c a d a b r a .**

One-shot

_.so near, so far, so in between._

_.alice, alice, please, alice._

_

* * *

  
_

I DON'T CARE WHAT SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! CHAPTER 1 WAS ABOUT!!!

I WILL NEVER SUPPORT THE KUUKAIxUTAU PAIRING!!!

I am a forever KuukaixYaya FANNNN!!!!

//wails hysterically//

Although I don't mind if you like KuukaixUtau, it's your opinion, you know? The pairing just, personally, it doesn't click with me.

Anyway, hope you like this story. It's my first story and lemon, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.

It's an older take on Yaya and Kuukai in college.

A good helping of angst, and probably an OOC Yaya, mostly because she's grown up now and in college.

For the sake of the story I'll spell Kuukai out as Kukai, just because the two 'u's are kind of annoying. Ha ha!

Why is it called Abracadabra? I dunno, I just liked the word.

**WARNING: This is M for a reason. Expect a lemon.** **Do not complain about the fact there is a lemon in this story – this is why it's rated M!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was an art. Flirting, that is. And Yaya had mastered it well. The slight tilt of her head, wide doe-eyes that radiated pure innocence with an underlying promise of something much more, the lightly puckered lips smoothed over with a fine sheen of clear lip gloss, sinewy pink tongue lightly darting out every once in a while, and a pleasant, demure smile that always held a hidden message. The slight rocking forward on heels, arms held tight behind the back and the ever-so-slight peek of a cute black lace bra and hot pink bows adorning the middle of the valley of her breasts, before quickly snapping back up with a cheerful gait and childish smile.

Oh yes, Yaya had mastered it all well. Sweet and shy at first, but always keeping something hidden underneath the decorous smile always adorning her face.

And it worked. Very well. Boys flocked to her, immediately attracted to her already pretty face and hair, now out of their traditional pigtails to flow downwards almost mid-back, always curled in tight ringlets with small red bow clips holding her bangs out of her face – a sentimental memory of what used to hold her hair as a child.

But Yaya never let anybody get too close – because she was in love.

* * *

Yaya had grown up. Now a sophomore in college, she was living with her roommate and long-time childhood friend Kukai, in an apartment not far from campus. Although her old time Guardian friends had moved away to other colleges, Amu and Ikuto now living together, while Kairi had attended the same college as Yaya and Kukai, although refusing profusely to live with the said former guardians. Rima and Nagihiko had ended up going to the same school, although Rima was still in denial about her feelings for the poor boy. Utau had decided to take a break from her career to attend college, but was planning on going back into the market as soon as schooling was over – full force.

Utau and Kukai previously had an interesting relationship. They had ended up acting more like best friends, usually not holding hands and avoiding kissing or other affectionate nothings in public – and in private, apparently. It hadn't worked out, so they'd split up. They still kept in touch (Yaya knew) and their break up had gone smoothly and was more of a mutual understanding than a horrendous rip of a relationship.

Yaya sat in the large library by the window that overlooked the courtyard that was surrounded by many school buildings, trees just beginning to regain their green glow, the grass a lush soft emerald. She stared blankly for a moment, frowning as she tipped forward slightly against the table, her chair scooting back a tad, and chin in her hand. Kairi's blue eyes looked up briefly from his homework, before the scratching of his pencil started once again.

"That guy back there – I think his name is Adam – has been staring at you for the past twenty minutes." Kairi deadpanned, brushing his dark forest colored hair aside but only resulted it in falling past his eyes even further. He frowned at this, and looked up to watch Yaya.

"Oh, really? You mean the foreign exchange student!?" Yaya whispered excitedly, not wanting to risk glancing back and letting the boy know she was onto him.

"Yeah, that one." Kairi remarked, tone disinterested.

"Hmm, lucky!" Yaya giggled cutely to herself, biting her lip slightly as an ugly head reared in her mind – love, that is. (It was always lurking in the back of her mind.)

"Yo, Kairi, Yaya!" Kukai flopped into the open seat next to Kairi, the one closest to the window, grinning widely.

"Hi, Kukai!" Yaya smiled brightly, and Kairi simply nodded in response.

"What'cha guys talkin' about?" Kukai questioned, as he began to pull out his Physics book from his shoulder bag, intent on starting the ridiculous amount of work his professor had assigned him.

"We were just discussing how the foreign exchange student is interested in Yaya." Kairi smirked at Yaya, who simply glared at him. He was already aware of the feelings Yaya had for Kukai – and Yaya was really starting to want to kill him for it.

'Stupid smart, observing guy!!' Yaya fumed momentarily.

"Foreign exchange student?" Kukai furrowed his brows, looking confused.

"Yeah, that one back there." Kairi made a brief notion with his hand, and Kukai followed the motion. A boy with blonde hair that curled slightly to the side above his eyes and bright blue eyes kept glancing over at their table.

"Don't look, you'll give it away!" Yaya hissed, swatting at Kukai's hand. He frowned, looking confused.

"What do you mean, 'give it away'?" Yaya rolled her eyes.

"You'll give away the fact I know he's looking over here, that's what!" Yaya sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kukai would never understand this girl. After all the years they'd known each other, she still found the ability to confound him.

"Oh, Kukai." Yaya gave another sigh; hand on her forehead, eyes closed. She opened one briefly at him, and gave a sweet little smile.

"Excuse me, but aren't you from my Chemistry class?" Yaya turned her head to stare straight into the friendly eyes of the foreign exchange student. His Japanese had a strange accent to it, but he spoke it fluently and quite well.

"Oh, Yaya is in your Chemistry class!" Yaya gave him a demure smile, the familiar use of 3rd person always catching the guys off-guard, but she saw by the look in his eyes that she'd caught him – hook, line, and sinker.

"Ah, well I was wondering, would you like to partner up with me in Lab today?"

"Well… all right then…" Yaya pondered for a moment, before replying slowly, an obvious smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Adam smiled and the two continued to talk briefly about loose subjects.

Yaya never noticed Kukai's stare.

* * *

Yaya hummed mindlessly to herself as she sat in the modest bathtub in the apartment Kukai and she shared. Kukai had graciously offered the master bedroom to Yaya, complete with a claw foot tub and separate shower, two sinks and a large walk-in closet, as well as enough room for her dresser and armoire, a table and large mirror, a large upright mirror and her queen sized bed complete with fluffy, ruffled pillows and a thick, baby pink down comforter.

God, Yaya loved her room.

Large piles of bubbles were gathered all around her, not a spare inch of water uncovered or without bubbles. A small yellow rubber duck floated mindlessly in the bubbles, as Yaya shifted her legs, pulling them closer to her chest so her knees were poking out slightly between the white bubbles. Her blonde brown locks were held high atop her head, a large red bow trailing under her head and gathering atop in front of her piled hair, her bangs pulled back and staying in place because of said bow.

Sighing to herself, Yaya pulled her arms up and stretched languorously. She could hear the TV blaring in the living area, and Kukai's loud, disembodied voice overpowering the announcer's shouting about a goal… he was obviously watching a soccer game.

Yaya frowned to herself, noticing how her thoughts always ended up on Kukai.

She'd been nursing a healthy crush on the boy since her days in elementary school as Guardian's, and it had grown and developed into love without her permission. She'd been unable to get a boyfriend for a long time now (well, forever actually) because she'd always feel that twinge of guilt and then her thoughts would wander to Kukai.

Yaya pouted.

It was annoying, really, how oblivious the boy was. It seemed all of Yaya's tactics would never work on Kukai, although being subtle never really did work on the soccer fanatic. He seemed more worried that her V-cut shirts would attract the wrong kind of guy, like an overprotective father or brother figure.

Yaya glanced at her cell phone, noting the time was now 5:30 p.m.

She quickly stood up, suds gathered on her body, before pulling the plug in her bathtub and wiping away the soapy bubbles, before dropping the towel into a dirty hamper and grabbing a nice, dry one to wrap around her body. She pulled the large bow out of her hair, and let her hair down from its tight hold, letting it tumble past her shoulders. Not paying much mind to the fact that Kukai was in the living room, Yaya wandered her way past the TV and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Kukai had stopped his loud protests and the only noise was the sound of rushing water hitting glass and the audacious yelling of the announcer. Yaya blinked, looking up at Kukai who was watching her with a weird look on his face.

"Yes, Kukai?" Yaya quirked an eyebrow upward, noticing the strained look as Kukai gulped.

"Uh… nothing."

"Hmm…" Yaya started, "Oh! Would you help me with my homework tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, what homework do you need help with?" Kukai asked, turning away to the game once again.

"Ah – the math homework. I have a date tomorrow, so I have to get it done so I can stay out all night long!" Yaya joked, giggling to herself. She heard the TV click off, and Yaya blinked, looking up. Kukai was standing now, frowning angrily as he stared at Yaya.

"You have a date? With who?" Kukai questioned, arms crossing across his chest. Yaya frowned, anger flaring up inside her.

"With Adam. Why are you acting like such a little baby?" Yaya placed her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing, and absentmindedly noticing the irony of the situation.

"I'm not acting like a little baby!" Kukai protested.

"Well why does it matter that I'm going on a date? I mean honestly, Kukai!" Yaya sighed annoyed. He always got like this whenever she mentioned anything dealing with a guy that wasn't Kukai or Kairi. Yaya looked away for a moment, arms moving into the familiar crossed position against her chest. Yaya blinked as she saw the shadow over her body of Kukai. She backed nervously into the corner of the kitchen, not quite realizing it until her bottom hit the two sides of the counter that gathered to a point. Kukai's arms shot out, hands resting on either side of her. She let her hands fall against the granite counter.

"I know you're oblivious Yaya, but I didn't think you were _this_ idiotic." Kukai hissed, and Yaya gaped, righteous anger flickering in her chest.

"Idiotic? _Excuse me_? You're the ignorant one!! Kukai hasn't even noticed Yaya has liked him since elementary school!!" Yaya let out in a single breath, before her eyes widened and she slapped her hands against her mouth. Kukai stared at her for a moment, and Yaya felt her cheeks begin to flare up as blood rushed to them, before looking away. She felt Kukai shift and grab onto her wrists, pulling her hands away from her mouth. He leaned in, closer before finally – he kissed her.

Yaya squealed slightly, her mouth opening in a gasp, and she felt Kukai's tongue briefly skim over her lips before slipping in.

"You… are not going on that date tomorrow…" He panted between fervent kisses, never giving Yaya enough time to respond. He dropped her wrists and her hands fell once again to rest on the counter behind her as Kukai hoisted her up onto it, before Kukai's left hand settled against the counter, while the right situated itself on the side of Yaya's thigh.

Yaya squeaked as she felt his hand run up her thigh, the sensation new and unfamiliar – but sent a pleasant tingling throughout her body.

Her breathing became ragged, as Kukai's lips wandered from her own to travel down her neck, before he found a sweet spot that caused Yaya to squeal, her hands flying up to rest on his shoulders. He licked the spot lightly once again, and Yaya felt her head tilting automatically to the side, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Yaya whined as Kukai's lips left her neck only to happily accept them back onto her own.

She felt his hand trailing closer towards her chest, the soft fabric of the towel now clinging limply to her body, the tie she'd managed to make now slowly coming undone, towel sliding off gradually and revealing a good amount of cleavage. Kukai's hand quickly pulled the towel off and Yaya felt it fall and settle in a bunch around her waist, but all rational thoughts were soon thrown out the window as she felt Kukai's fingers twist and wrap around a now pert nipple.

Yaya squirmed against Kukai, who pressed his body closer to her, effectively trapping her closer to the counter. She moaned against Kukai's mouth, her hands digging into Kukai's shoulders. Her hands slowly traveled down leisurely, finding the hem of his shirt before swiftly pulling it up, his hand letting go of her breast and his lips disconnecting from hers. Yaya ran a relaxed hand lightly over Kukai's chest before traveling downwards, and watched with slight satisfaction as the muscles jumped as her hand skimmed the rim of his pants and boxers. Kukai grabbed her hand, pinning her hands behind her back.

His head moved down and Yaya gasped loudly as she felt the cold sensation of saliva hit her nipple, his tongue enveloping her pink nipple. Yaya's breathing was harsh in her ears, her hands grasping Kukai's arms tightly, nails digging into his skin. She felt Kukai switch to her other breast, one hand coming up to continue ministrations on the breast he had left.

"K…ukai…" Yaya had barely managed out, before his mouth quickly silenced hers, a single hand now traveling down her stomach, leaving a trail of fire. His hands brushed against the fabric that was piled up against her hips, and Kukai felt Yaya tense. Her breathing became heavier, and her grip on his arms tightened. He looked up at Yaya; her head tilted slightly back revealing her smooth neck, cheeks flushed and her eyes half-lidded with desire. She bit her lip lightly, before tugging at his arm as if to urge him on.

He pulled the towel away from her body, letting it drop to the tiled floor. His mouth found hers once again as his fingers lightly brushed against the folds of her womanhood. Yaya whimpered, and Kukai let his fingers rub lightly against her clit, before a single finger slipped in. Kukai groaned at how tight Yaya was, his single finger barely fitting in, feeling heat and blood rush straight down to his groin.

Yaya cried out as she felt a finger slip into her, her breathing unstable and rough. It was long before Kukai felt her quiver around him and Yaya came with a loud cry. She was breathing heavily, her body still trying to recuperate from the high. She heard the twist of a buckle and the rustle of clothes as Kukai discarded his jeans and soon after his boxers. Yaya felt her body grow hot again at the sight of Kukai – and apprehension at what was to come.

Kukai lifted Yaya slightly from the counter, Yaya's legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck. He grinned at her for a moment, and Yaya buried her face into his neck. She felt the tip of his manhood brush against her folds and her body jumped, nervous anxiety rushing through her blood. Yaya felt him position himself, and felt the tip slowly begin to push its way in.

Yaya cried out, pain coursing through her body as Kukai's hips rushed up to meet hers, enveloping himself completely inside of her. His eyes lolled to the back of his head, a loud groan rumbling in his chest. Yaya felt tears rushing to her eyes, as Kukai turned and laid her back onto the island counter, his warm breath whirling past her ear.

As the pain began to fade, Yaya pushed her hips up experimentally, and the two moaned as hot sensations shot through their body.

Yaya whimpered as she felt Kukai begin to move – slowly at first, before picking up pace, Yaya's hips rising up to meet his as she attempted to catch up. Her breathing began to pick up, as her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving small moon-shaped rivulets. Yaya could feel something building inside her again, coiling tightly before suddenly it exploded, and all she could see was white, her body attempting to rush down from the high but failing as Kukai continued to move inside her.

Her body was fast approaching another orgasm, and she felt Kukai's rhythm begin to become spastic, hips moving inconsistently as her body clenched once again and she felt Kukai freeze above her and warmth spreading through her lower regions, her body falling from the rush and her skin cooling down. She could hear Kukai's harsh breathing in her ear, although she wasn't quite sure if it was his or her breathing at this point.

"Okay… I won't go on the date." Yaya breathed, voice airy and light.

* * *

LOL, I hope you liked the end.

First lemon, hope it wasn't horrendously…horrendous.

Review please! I definitely need critiques on this. :|


End file.
